1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to birdcage covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable birdcage cover which may be readilY secured about an existing elongate birdcage and thereafter discarded upon excess soiling of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Birdcage covers have been utilized throughout the prior art. Birdcage covers of the past, however, have not been of an elongate and disposable nature to enable discardment of such covers subsequent to their use. The covers of the prior art have typically been of a fabric-like covering and must be repeatedly cleansed to insure their sanitary utilization. Further, when covers of the prior art have attempted to shield a birdcage and prevent the debris associated with the ownership of a bird to be strewn about an associated floor and support surface, the covers have typically been of relatively shortened height and have provided a mere shield-like barrier about a lowermost portion of a birdcage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,583 to Lindemann sets forth a birdcage shield disposed about a lowermost portion of an associated birdcage utilizing a wire and the like for securement of the relatively stiff shield about the birdcage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,925 to Robison sets forth a covering bag for a birdcage wherein the bag is of a permeable type bag provided with a series of hooks to secure the bag medially of the birdcage wherein the bag may be disposed overlying the birdcage for covering of the cage during the evening hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,423 to Brandt sets forth a birdcage guard wherein a series of hooks secure an underlying guard to prevent disposing and array of debris from within the birdcage to an underlying support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 341,540 to Armstrong sets forth a birdcage protector wherein a rigid hoop is secured by a series of hooks to a birdcage wherein an underlying cage is arranged to receive the debris from within the birdcage.
U.S. Pat. No. 186,711 to Chapin sets forth a birdcage screen utilizing a hingedly mounted two-part screen, the first part pivotally mounted and the second part utilizing a shield to be disposed about a lowermost portion of the birdcage.
U.S. Pat. No. 250,600 to Taft sets forth a birdcage and an associated guard wherein the guard is of a similar arrangement to the other prior art providing a shield circumferentially disposed about a lowermost portion of the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 290,838 to Bishop sets forth a sun shade for birdcages wherein the sun shade is essentially a rectangular sheet with a central opening for overlying a birdcage, but affords no protection of an underlying support surface from debris from the birdcage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,472 to Kearney sets forth a birdcage protector wherein a circumferential rigid hoop secures an underlying basket that is secured to a lowermost portion of &he birdcage to accommodate various debris from the bird cage within the semi-stiff fabric body.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved disposable birdcage cover arrangement wherein the same provides for a disposable birdcage cover formed of a polymeric-type film that is securable about the full extent of a birdcage and provided with air passages and various perforated sections to accommodate the door of a birdcage and access therein.